Breyer Model Horses
Breyer Model Horses is a division of Reeves International, Inc. and their first horse debut in 1950 as the #57 Western Horse. Production Process Each horse is cast in a two to three piece model. Both halves are then put together and the seams are sanded and polished. Markings and color patterns are usually obtained by using a stencil known as a mask, although most older models were airbrushed by hand, with markings such as undefined socks or a bald face merely left unpainted. Most detailing, such as eye-whites (common on 1950s and 1960s models and is now enjoying a resurgence in modern models), brands, or other individual markings are painstakingly hand-painted. Sometimes, a variation in the paint job occurs. A variation is a difference, usually in the paint job, of one or a minority of a model as they came from the factory. The reason for variations is rarely known. For example, there is a common model typically called the Proud Arabian Stallion (abbreviated PAS by collectors). For many years it was produced by Breyer with a dappled gray coat and a gray mane, tail and hooves. However, for some unknown reason a few of these models came from the factory with black manes, tails, and hooves, and black socks or stockings. These special, rare models are considered variations of the Dapple Grey PAS model and are very valuable compared to the regular model, which is quite common. Types Traditional Line Traditional line is Breyer's most common size of horse for collectors. Breyer Fest Special runs are most commonly traditional sized, even the animals (i.e. Kodiak & Denali). There is about 150 traditional models like Nokota, Pacer, Bluegrass Bandit, Wixom, Giselle and some very unique models like Susecion are some examples of Traditional models. which all models have at least 2 models on them. Some traditionals like Polo Pony are placed into the Classic line because of their smaller size. So this doesn't happen very often, but the casting model for the Alborozo mold was broken after the 2008 celebration models were all completed and ready for shipping, making this model discontinued. This is the only discontinued model known yet. Now the Alborozo model is only used for small quantity releases. Rare And sought after horses Breyer Has made limited amounts of certain horses, making some rarer than others, like any other collectible items. The Nokota mold is an example of a sought after mold, lots of people want them to conga with (collecting a certain mold and putting them in a row to make it look like they're dancing in a conga line.) and other things, like showing or just a nice piece to add to the collection. Spirit Riding Free Upon the release of Spirit Riding Free, breyer released a line of molds with the horses of Spirit Riding Free BreyerFest BreyerFest is an annually held festival at the Kentucky Horse Park in Lexington, Kentucky every July since 1990. Each year has its own theme, as in 2015 it was Vive La France, and in 2010 it was Hollywood . it lasts for 3 days, usually Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Each year a special guest horse is present at the festival and Breyer makes a model to represent that guest horse and so its the Celebration Model for that year. A live auction is held also at BreyerFest, which the models sell for thousands of dollars. According to the theme that year, Breyer makes Special Runs that connect to the theme, most commonly just the name. Special Runs can only be purchased with 3 day tickets. Scales There are currently 6 different scales of breyer horses: # Traditional- is the most popular and adults are 1:9 and approximately 18" long × 11" high. # Classic- 1:12, adult models are approximately 9" long × 6" high. # Pony Gals/ Ponies- 1:12 scale (adult models are approximately 9" long × 6" high) and are aimed at the youth market. # Paddock Pal/Little Bits - 1:24 scale (about 6" long x 5" high) - Now retired, but some products are found in craft kits # Stablemates- 1:32 scale (adults are about 4" long × 3" high) # Mini Whinnies- 1:64 scale (adults are about 2" long x 1" high) Gallery Breyernokotamold.jpg|A horse on the Nokota model Pacer.jpg|A horse on the Pacer model Bluegrass.jpg|A horse on the Bluegrass Bandit model Wixom.jpg|A horse on the Wixom model Giselle.jpg|A horse on the Giselle model sucesion.jpg|A horse on the Susecion model 2008albo.jpg|A horse on the Alborozo model (This model was broken in 2008) Lot-3-a.jpg|This is a horse from a live auction so there's only 1, making her rarer than others 711112s.jpg|Star-Studded, A special run horse from Breyerfest 2010 Sizes.jpg|From Right to left: Traditional, Classic, Paddock Pal, Stablemate C9e2341f23a2af42d3c5510b69cd080f.jpg|Kodiak And Denali 9206box.jpg|Spirit & Lucy model breyer.9202Boomerang.s.5.jpg|Boomerang model breyer.9201ChicaLinda.s.5.jpg|Chica Linda model External Links Breyer Horses Category:Culture